Family and Love, A Strong Bond
by coolcarissa11
Summary: This is a second generation story about all the Weasleys/Potters. What happens when they are all at hogwarts? Who will they fall for?


Platform 9 and 3/4 was packed. Harry held onto Lily's hand as she stared up in amazement at the Hogwarts Express. It was Albus's first year at Hogwarts and he was terrified.

"You're gonna be in Slytherin!" James laughed. Albus was on the verge of tears at just the thought of being placed in Slytherin.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" A furious red head yelled, "YOU WILL STOP TEASING YOUR BROTHER THIS INSTANT!" Ginny had lowered herself to James' level so that he was forced to look into her eyes. He merely nodded and walked towards Lily. He kneeled down so that he was level with Lily and embraced her into a giant hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Lils," he murmured. This year was his third year at Hogwarts and leaving his baby sister was just as hard as it was his first year. Tears welled in Lily's eyes.

"Me too," she whispered, letting a couple tears leak out of her eyes. James pulled away from the hug slightly and wiped the tears away from Lily's eyes.

"I'll owl you every week, ok?" James asked. Lily nodded slightly. "Promise me you'll write back?" She nodded again, this time more noticably. She buried her head back into James chest, letting her tears stain his blue polo shirt. James rubbed soothing circles into Lily's back until she stopped crying. "I love you."

"I love you too James." Harry watched this exchange with adoring eyes. He knew how important family was to his kids. He looked over to Albus who was pale as a sheet, gripping Ginny's hand. Harry made his way over to Albus and sat down next to him. He patted the ground next to him, letting Albus know to sit down. After he sat down Harry began his conversation.

"Albus, your mother and I love you very much. No matter what house you get sorted into we will be proud of you and support you every step of the way. Even if you get sorted into Slytherin. You'll be a great student and make your house proud," he smiled at his son.

"You won't be mad?" Albus asked nervously.

"Nope," Harry said, "I'll be as proud as I would be if you got sorted into Gryffindor. You're my son and that's all that matters." Albus gave a small smile and looked into his father's eyes.

"Thanks dad!" At that moment the family of five was joined by four more members.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily yelled, running into his arms. He embraced her and gave her a peck on the head.

"Hiya everybody." Everyone greeted Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Rose and Albus stood together while Hermione and Ginny took thousands of pictures of them.

"You are going to remember this day for the rest of your lives! Oh, you guys are just so cute!" Hermione cooed.

"Mom!" Rose whined, "We aren't three! The train is leaving soon, we better get on the train!" Ron and Harry helped the three onto the train and found them a compartment with their cousins Victorie, Teddy, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, and Molly. The kids quickly pushed the adults out of the train and waved to their families who were now all together on the platform. They waved until they could no longer see their parents anymore and then they relaxed.

"So Al, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Dom asked. Al gave half of a nod and half of a head shake. Everyone besides James looked confused. Teddy, being his adopted older brother, got up and sat down next to Al.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. Since Al could talk he wanted to go to Hogwarts, why the sudden change of heart now?

"I'm just nervous about the sorting," Al mumbled. Teddy looked down at Al, he could see the worry in his eyes.

"We don't care where you're sorted, you're family and we'll always love you."

"Really? Even if I'm in Slytherin?" Al asked hopefully.

"Even if you're in Slytherin," Everybody smiled. Teddy leaned down and gave Al a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Teddy," Al whispered.

"Anytime, Al," Teddy replied, ruffling Al's hair. After a couple of minutes, everybody started doing their own things. Rose's nose was in a book, Teddy and Victorie were talking quietly, Freddie and James were planning pranks, Al was daydreaming, and Roxy, Dom, and Molly were taking turns doing each others hair. Molly looked down at her watch and yelled for everyone to put their school robes on. Just three minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts. Rose and Al were seperated from the rest of the family, as they were first years taking the boats, and they met Hagrid for the first time. Al and Rose took in the beautiful sight of Hogwarts castle, but they couldn't enjoy it very much because they were both nervous about the sorting.

They made their way into the castle and got into a single file line, like McGonagall asked, and waited to be sorted.

**AN: Thanks for reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought! I plan to make this a long story, so tell me what you thought! This is my first time trying a second generation story so I could use the feedback :) Also next chapter will be longer! Thanks again!**


End file.
